Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 July 26
01:45:38 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:46:12 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So the bot is now running. 01:46:14 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 01:46:15 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:46:36 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: To make it log, 01:46:37 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !log 01:46:38 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:51:36 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:52:03 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also !seen command. 01:52:07 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 01:52:08 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 01:52:22 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But only if the user was present in the chat during the bot's runtime. 01:52:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:53:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Does the !seen command work yet 01:53:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:53:28 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen 01:53:28 BrickleBot: Usage !seen USERNAME 01:53:31 AcceledAcceled: :/ 01:53:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen AcceledAcceled 01:53:37 BrickleBot: I have not seen AcceledAcceled 01:53:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: SHES RIGHT HERE 01:53:48 AcceledAcceled: Dont use my username 01:53:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: MARRIO 01:53:56 AcceledAcceled: >:{ 01:54:03 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:54:04 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You first need to leave the chat. 01:54:14 AcceledAcceled: Me? 01:54:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:54:26 AcceledAcceled: 01:54:27 AcceledAcceled: 01:54:28 AcceledAcceled: 01:54:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:54:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:54:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: What 01:54:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHAT 01:54:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM RIGHT HERE 01:54:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM RIGHT HERE! 01:54:51 AcceledAcceled: Ill leave and then do the command. 01:54:53 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 01:55:11 AcceledAcceled: Nvm 01:55:17 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 01:55:24 AcceledAcceled: Ok 01:55:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: It won’t work on me 01:55:30 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 01:55:30 BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 6 days, 17 hours, 51 minutes, 32 seconds ago. 01:55:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:55:32 BrickleBot: I have not seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:55:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHAT 01:55:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHY 01:55:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: JUST 01:55:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHY 01:55:39 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 01:55:42 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 01:55:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: MARIO 01:55:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM RIGHT HERE 01:55:51 AcceledAcceled: !seen AcceledAcceled 01:55:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen AcceledAcceled 01:55:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !quit 01:55:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHY ISNT IT WORKING 01:55:57 BrickleBot: Quitting... 01:58:21 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:58:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:58:41 Popstar792: Hoi 01:58:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:58:43 BrickleBot: I have not seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:58:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHAT 01:58:50 Popstar792: !quit 01:58:50 BrickleBot: Quitting... 02:04:46 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:04:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: there you have it folks 02:04:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 02:04:59 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:05:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen you for a long time 02:05:06 BrickleBot: I have not seen you for a long time 02:05:15 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval only works on me btw. 02:05:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: REALLU? 02:05:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:05:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Mario 02:05:32 BrickleBot: I have not seen Mario 02:05:38 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: For some reason, it knows when Korra parts. 02:05:42 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But not any other user. 02:05:59 Popstar792: Oh 02:06:04 Popstar792: !eval 02:06:05 Popstar792: ? 02:06:13 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:06:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 02:06:17 BrickleBot: I have not seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 02:06:27 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval is a command that only works on me. 02:06:28 Popstar792: OMG 02:06:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: rip 02:06:36 -!- Qstlijku has joined. 02:06:39 Popstar792: Korra, CONGRATS ON BECOMINF COUNCILOR! 02:06:42 Popstar792: O/ Q 02:06:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is dat? 02:06:56 Popstar792: KORRA BECAME A COUNCILOR 02:07:03 TheKorraFanatic: Thanks! 02:07:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Woah 02:07:10 Popstar792: Also, what does a councilor do? 02:07:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Congratulations, dude! 02:07:18 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 02:07:19 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:07:20 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: They have a camp 02:07:28 TheKorraFanatic: Council is a private product testing and feedback group for Staff. 02:07:35 Popstar792: Oh! 02:07:45 Popstar792: So cool! I thought you have to talk to users when they have issues 02:07:48 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.on('partp', (msg) => bot.send(msg.name + ' parted.')); 02:07:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.on('part', (msg) => bot.send(msg.name + ' parted.')); 02:08:04 Qstlijku: !speak Test 02:08:06 Qstlijku: !test 02:08:08 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 02:08:15 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:08:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: What 02:08:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: who is he? 02:08:30 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a new script, Q. 02:08:30 Popstar792: What do ya mean? 02:08:41 Popstar792: Purple what dk ya mean 02:08:45 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's in my computer, so it runs server-side. 02:08:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: QSTLIJKU 02:08:53 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That means only I can see the bot's code. 02:09:02 Popstar792: He's a friend 02:09:05 Popstar792: O 02:09:18 TheKorraFanatic: Is it using Unai's Node.js script or something diferent? 02:09:19 Popstar792: And he's best friends with Korra 02:09:27 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn parted. 02:09:35 Popstar792: ? 02:09:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:09:55 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:09:56 BrickleBot: I have not seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:10:02 Popstar792: This bit is amazing 02:10:05 Popstar792: *bot 02:10:12 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think is wrong with the chat's socket 02:10:20 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *something' 02:10:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:10:35 Popstar792: Oh 02:10:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:10:45 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 1 minute, 18 seconds ago. 02:10:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 02:10:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: it worked 02:10:53 BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic parted. 02:10:57 Popstar792: rip 02:11:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:11:07 Popstar792: hoi 02:11:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:11:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:11:11 -!- Qstlijku has quit. 02:11:12 -!- Qstlijku has joined. 02:11:14 -!- Qstlijku has quit. 02:11:15 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 02:11:31 Popstar792: sad 02:11:36 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:11:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: /seen the purpose of myself ;( 02:11:37 BrickleBot: I have not seen the purpose of myself ;( 02:11:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwwww 02:11:46 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !log 02:11:46 BrickleBot: Logging... 02:14:27 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:14:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: OOH ACCELED 02:14:30 Popstar792: /seen you 02:14:31 BrickleBot: I have not seen you 02:14:35 Popstar792: sad 02:14:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:14:39 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think I got it now. 02:14:41 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 02:14:44 Popstar792: O/ 02:14:45 Popstar792: Kay 02:14:48 Shuten413: /seen episode 12 of Yokai Watch Shadowside 02:14:49 BrickleBot: I have not seen episode 12 of Yokai Watch Shadowside 02:14:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: /seen Purple being smart at all 02:14:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen Purple being smart at all 02:14:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 02:14:55 AcceledAcceled: /seen how awesome this wiki is 02:14:55 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:14:55 BrickleBot: I have not seen how awesome this wiki is 02:14:58 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 02:14:59 Popstar792: I love this bot. XD 02:15:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: HOW DARE U 02:15:03 Popstar792: YA 02:15:05 Popstar792: ROOD 02:15:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE 02:15:08 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 02:15:08 BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 26 seconds ago. 02:15:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: IT CALLED ME DUMB 02:15:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:15:18 Popstar792: Wat? 02:15:27 Popstar792: XD 02:15:38 Shuten413: /seen where the heck my jewelpet toy that I bought in 2016 is 02:15:39 BrickleBot: I have not seen where the heck my jewelpet toy that I bought in 2016 is 02:15:39 AcceledAcceled: /seen how horrible Acceled is at animating 02:15:40 BrickleBot: I have not seen how horrible Acceled is at animating 02:15:44 Popstar792: !log 02:15:44 BrickleBot: Logging... 02:21:39 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:22:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen everyone on this wiki being dumb, in fact, everyone on here is smart! :D 02:22:05 BrickleBot: I have not seen everyone on this wiki being dumb, in fact, everyone on here is smart! :D 02:22:10 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It would need a specific username pattern so I can use a regex. 02:22:10 Popstar792: We often get some issues with users sockpuppeting kr evading bans, and if you or us can put up a code to signal the bot to ban socks, that would be helpful 02:22:14 Popstar792: o 02:22:19 -!- Andrewthadominator has quit. 02:22:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 02:22:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: BrickleBot gave us a compliment 02:22:30 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 02:22:31 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:22:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:22:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:22:39 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Like Sockpuppet123 or SockpuppetXDXDXD 02:23:00 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Where "Sockpuppet" is part of the pattern of every username. 02:23:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:23:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:24:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:24:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: She means as in 02:24:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or, 02:24:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: when people evade a ban 02:24:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: i 02:24:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: *ip checking? 02:25:02 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can also make it where the socks say specific phrases. 02:25:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:25:12 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No, I cannot do IP checks unfortunately. 02:25:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:26:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:26:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:27:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 02:27:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Popstar792 02:27:09 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn: I last saw Popstar792 45 seconds ago. 02:27:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:27:20 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 17 minutes, 52 seconds ago. 02:27:34 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 02:27:35 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:27:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen my purpose in life 02:27:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen my purpose in life 02:27:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: harsh 02:27:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:28:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:28:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen how I just said that, I found my purpose in life, being a bot! :D 02:28:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen how I just said that, I found my purpose in life, being a bot! :D 02:28:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:28:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:28:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:29:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: I realized something :o 02:29:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: I think it is BrickleBots first birthday! 02:29:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:29:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:29:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 02:29:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:31:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:31:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:32:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello! O/ 02:32:21 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:32:21 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:32:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:32:24 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:32:37 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 02:32:40 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:33:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:34:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:34:16 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:34:47 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:34:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:34:54 Mendes2: should the logs be moved? 02:35:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:35:10 Mendes2: from DD MONTH YEAR to YEAR MONTH DD? 02:35:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has quit. 02:35:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Idk 02:35:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:35:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:36:38 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I suppose I can change the format to that. 02:36:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Does Julie want that? 02:36:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:37:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:13 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That's the default. 02:37:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 02:37:22 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: For my bot, at least. 02:37:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: A 02:37:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:37:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:37:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:37:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:37:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:37:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:37:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Is there anti spam yet? 02:37:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Opps 02:37:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: i ment 02:37:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: *meant 02:37:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: is it gone? 02:37:55 AcceledAcceled: There was 02:37:57 AcceledAcceled: a 02:37:57 AcceledAcceled: a 02:37:57 AcceledAcceled: a 02:37:57 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:38:00 AcceledAcceled: 02:38:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:02 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But I can change it from Y M DD to DD M Y 02:38:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: aa 02:38:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:02 AcceledAcceled: 02:38:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: a 02:38:09 AcceledAcceled: 02:38:10 AcceledAcceled: 02:38:13 AcceledAcceled: oops 02:38:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:18 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There is no anti-spam/ 02:38:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:28 AcceledAcceled: Dude, its gone now 02:38:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: *gasp* 02:38:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 02:38:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Mario 02:38:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: PurplePurple 02:38:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:38:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:38:47 AcceledAcceled: -_- 02:38:49 TheKorraFanatic: Wth 02:38:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hold up 02:39:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Language Korra 02:39:10 TheKorraFanatic: ? 02:39:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Unless you mean What The Heck 02:39:15 Mendes2: yes that is purple 02:39:17 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 02:39:19 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:39:27 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can re-add anti-spam. (wink) 02:39:29 TheKorraFanatic: Yes, I meant "What the heck". 02:39:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh 02:39:51 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 02:39:52 BrickleBot: Pong! 02:39:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: I remember my original account 02:39:58 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bot lost connection to the socket. 02:40:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: My first ever fandom account 02:40:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:40:18 AcceledAcceled: !ping 02:40:19 BrickleBot: Pong! 02:40:19 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:40:22 AcceledAcceled: Oh 02:40:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: My original account is PurpleGalaxy111 02:40:23 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:40:29 AcceledAcceled: !ping 02:40:29 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping tests if the bot is running. 02:40:29 BrickleBot: Pong! 02:40:34 AcceledAcceled: Ok 02:40:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled already knows about PurpleGalaxy111 aka me 02:40:39 AcceledAcceled: eh 02:40:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: brb 02:41:07 AcceledAcceled: is it banned still? 02:41:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:42:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Back 02:42:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yall Cc people 02:42:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: can I have y’all attention 02:42:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:43:10 Popstar792: O 02:43:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: And wiki 02:43:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: I PurpleGalaxy111 02:43:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Was first on fandom 02:43:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: on November 22, 2017 02:43:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: That account was okd 02:43:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: *old 02:44:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: search up PurpleGalaxy111 on the fairly odd parents wiki 02:44:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: it shows my first, second, and only edits 02:44:21 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 02:44:22 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 02:44:23 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 02:44:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: So I actually joined fandom on November 22, 2017 02:44:44 Shuten413: my computer doesn't like my printer today and I need something printed right now 02:44:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: When did y’all join? 02:44:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:45:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:45:11 TheKorraFanatic: March 2017. 02:45:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:45:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:45:25 AcceledAcceled: Uh 02:45:30 Popstar792: February 2017 02:45:38 AcceledAcceled: This wiki? 02:45:41 AcceledAcceled: or FANDOM? 02:45:44 Popstar792: FANDOM 02:45:49 Shuten413: october 6 2015 02:45:49 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 02:45:51 AcceledAcceled: lemme checl 02:45:55 Shuten413: for my main 02:45:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: We are pretty old users 02:46:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined. 02:46:11 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I joined in February 2016. 02:46:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: I told y’all my already 02:46:30 Popstar792: I joined the other kk wiki on 2015 in my w:c:kart-kingdom-pbs-kids:User:Elks447 02:46:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:46:36 AcceledAcceled: wait, where does it show when you made your account? 02:46:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: The first wiki 02:46:52 Popstar792: w:c:kart-kingdomkarts:User:Elks447 02:46:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: you contributed to 02:46:54 AcceledAcceled: -_- 02:46:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:47:10 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I made BrickleBot's account in May 2016. 02:47:15 AcceledAcceled: Aj worth wiki 02:47:16 AcceledAcceled: lol 02:47:17 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But at the time he wasn't used as a bot. 02:47:19 AcceledAcceled: ima see emails 02:47:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:47:28 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He was made a bot around April 2017. 02:47:32 Shuten413: printer please work 02:47:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wat was he used as? 02:47:45 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: An alternate account. 02:47:49 Shuten413: wait nvm I figured it out 02:47:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh, ok 02:48:11 Shuten413: I wasn't connected to wifi just my ethernet that has a different name 02:48:33 Shuten413: bye for now 02:49:33 AcceledAcceled: i cant find it:( 02:51:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:51:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:06:14 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:06:17 AcceledAcceled: 0_00 03:07:38 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Mendes2 03:07:39 BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Mendes2 21 minutes, 48 seconds ago. 03:07:55 Shuten413: !joined William8814 03:07:55 BrickleBot: January 29, 2018 at 00:24:18Z (UTC) 03:08:05 Shuten413: that's all my accounts 03:08:12 AcceledAcceled: !seen Popstar792 03:08:13 BrickleBot: AcceledAcceled: I last saw Popstar792 3 minutes, 1 seconds ago. 03:08:20 AcceledAcceled: uh 03:08:43 AcceledAcceled: !seen bots cry 03:08:43 BrickleBot: I have not seen bots cry 03:09:05 AcceledAcceled: !seen Haruya jump and touch the moon 03:09:06 BrickleBot: I have not seen Haruya jump and touch the moon 03:09:13 Shuten413: !seen I have not seen 03:09:13 BrickleBot: I have not seen I have not seen 03:09:32 AcceledAcceled: !seen because I was blind since i was born. 03:09:33 BrickleBot: I have not seen because I was blind since i was born. 03:09:37 AcceledAcceled: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH 03:09:50 AcceledAcceled: OMG 03:09:52 AcceledAcceled: POOR BOT 03:10:37 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.kick(msg.name); 03:10:37 BrickleBot: ReferenceError: msg is not defined 03:10:50 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.kick(n); 03:10:50 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has has been kicked by BrickleBot. 03:10:58 Shuten413: !seen seen seen seen seen seen 03:10:59 AcceledAcceled: :o 03:10:59 BrickleBot: I have not seen seen seen seen seen seen 03:11:02 AcceledAcceled: OH DEAR 03:11:02 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 03:11:15 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 03:11:15 BrickleBot: Pong! 03:11:30 AcceledAcceled: !seen because I lost my glasses 03:11:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen because I lost my glasses 03:12:01 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:12:03 AcceledAcceled: sad 03:12:16 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !pinh 03:12:22 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 03:12:23 BrickleBot: Pong! 03:12:32 AcceledAcceled: !seen because seeing Acceled hurts my eyes. 03:12:32 BrickleBot: I have not seen because seeing Acceled hurts my eyes. 03:12:33 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.socket.emit('message', JSON.stringify({attrs: { msgType: 03:12:34 BrickleBot: SyntaxError: Unexpected end of input 03:12:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:12:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 03:12:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 03:13:03 AcceledAcceled: PURPLE 03:13:07 AcceledAcceled: THIS BOT IS MEAN 03:13:15 AcceledAcceled: jk 03:13:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: What? 03:13:26 AcceledAcceled: !seen because im blind 03:13:26 BrickleBot: I have not seen because im blind 03:13:29 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.socket.emit('message', JSON.stringify({attrs: { msgType: 'command', command: 'kick', userToKick: n}}); 03:13:30 Shuten413: !seen haruya being mean to anyone 03:13:30 BrickleBot: SyntaxError: missing ) after argument list 03:13:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen haruya being mean to anyone 03:13:31 AcceledAcceled: poor bot 03:13:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: How do I look, guys? (and gals* 03:13:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: *) 03:13:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:13:42 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.socket.emit('message', JSON.stringify({attrs: { msgType: 'command', command: 'kick', userToKick: n}})); 03:13:43 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has has been kicked by BrickleBot. 03:13:46 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 03:13:52 AcceledAcceled: Like an avatar ripped from gachaverse? 03:14:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: I made that 03:14:13 AcceledAcceled: No, luni made gachaverse 03:14:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: I mean 03:14:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: i made the character 03:14:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: *facepalms* 03:14:30 AcceledAcceled: XD 03:14:45 AcceledAcceled: Have you gacha'd yet? 03:14:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:15:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: I have Gacha studio 03:15:06 AcceledAcceled: !seen because Purple keeps changing his pfp 03:15:06 BrickleBot: I have not seen because Purple keeps changing his pfp 03:15:12 AcceledAcceled: ROOD 03:15:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I’m new To Gashaverse 03:15:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEY 03:15:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: THAT WAS RUDE 03:15:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:15:36 AcceledAcceled: !seen because animating is lame 03:15:36 BrickleBot: I have not seen because animating is lame 03:15:39 AcceledAcceled: >:( 03:15:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:16:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen because I think Green sucks 03:16:01 BrickleBot: I have not seen because I think Green sucks 03:16:04 AcceledAcceled: !hug purple 03:16:04 Shuten413: spicy candy is good 03:16:06 AcceledAcceled: ROOD 03:22:27 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:22:32 Shuten413: the bot doesn't like us anymore 03:22:34 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 03:22:34 BrickleBot: Pong! 03:23:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Purple be cute, in fact, he’s ugly, so ugly that I can’t stand to see his ugly body! 03:23:15 BrickleBot: I have not seen Purple be cute, in fact, he’s ugly, so ugly that I can’t stand to see his ugly body! 03:23:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:23:29 AcceledAcceled: !seen BrickleBot eat ketchup 03:23:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen BrickleBot eat ketchup 03:23:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: HEY 03:23:43 AcceledAcceled: !seen Acceled's horrible animations 03:23:43 BrickleBot: I have not seen Acceled's horrible animations 03:23:45 Shuten413: !seen SEEN 03:23:45 BrickleBot: I have not seen SEEN 03:23:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: I AM TOO CUTE! 03:23:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:23:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wait 03:23:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: am I? 03:23:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: rip me 03:23:57 Shuten413: so am I 03:24:09 AcceledAcceled: !seen Haruya jump to a watch 03:24:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen Haruya jump to a watch 03:24:14 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 03:24:20 AcceledAcceled: Hello! 03:24:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi Sussettey! 03:24:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Meet the new bot! 03:24:28 AcceledAcceled: Konichiwa! 03:24:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: BrickleBot! 03:24:28 Shuten413: !seen the yokai watch tell time 03:24:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen the yokai watch tell time 03:24:33 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:24:55 Sussettey1: Cool. 03:25:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: How’s my pfp? 03:25:13 AcceledAcceled: !seen Sussettey's animations 03:25:13 BrickleBot: I have not seen Sussettey's animations 03:25:31 AcceledAcceled: !seen Popstar792 03:25:31 BrickleBot: AcceledAcceled: I last saw Popstar792 6 minutes, 51 seconds ago. 03:25:35 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:25:50 Sussettey1: Is your pfp from gachaverse or something? 03:25:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes 03:25:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: how did you know? 03:26:05 AcceledAcceled: She knows 03:26:13 AcceledAcceled: She knows Gachaverse 03:26:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Tomorrow 03:26:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: hello neighbor 03:26:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: will be officially on ipad 03:26:39 Popstar792: Hoi 03:26:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:26:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 03:26:45 Popstar792: S1 we has a new bot 03:26:48 AcceledAcceled: !seen why purple needs a new pfp 03:26:49 BrickleBot: I have not seen why purple needs a new pfp 03:26:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie, how is my new pfp? 03:27:00 Popstar792: !seen Sussettey1 03:27:00 BrickleBot: Popstar792: I last saw Sussettey1 22 seconds ago. 03:27:12 Popstar792: Its noice 03:27:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 03:27:21 Popstar792: Thx BrickleBot 03:27:22 AcceledAcceled: reeeeeeeeeeeeee 03:27:22 AcceledAcceled: e 03:27:22 AcceledAcceled: e 03:27:23 AcceledAcceled: ee 03:27:23 AcceledAcceled: e 03:27:30 AcceledAcceled: !seen me dance 03:27:31 BrickleBot: I have not seen me dance 03:27:36 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 03:27:48 Popstar792: O/ 03:27:52 AcceledAcceled: !seen because I've always been blind 03:27:52 BrickleBot: I have not seen because I've always been blind 03:28:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Elks being mean, in fact, she is very nice I could bare seeing her everyday :) 03:28:07 BrickleBot: I have not seen Elks being mean, in fact, she is very nice I could bare seeing her everyday :) 03:28:14 Sussettey1: Your chat is literally crashing my phone. 03:28:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:28:15 Popstar792: Mario help us code dis bit real good 03:28:24 Popstar792: What? 03:28:30 AcceledAcceled: !seen my glasses 03:28:31 BrickleBot: I have not seen my glasses 03:28:33 Popstar792: Is it still refreshing? 03:28:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: I have a sunburn(s) 03:28:46 AcceledAcceled: or too much enhancements? 03:28:52 Sussettey1: My phone just restarted itself. 03:28:59 AcceledAcceled: Woah 03:28:59 Popstar792: Um, 03:29:02 Popstar792: Oh 03:29:05 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:29:13 Popstar792: It hasn't been doing that to me 03:29:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie tommorow, 03:29:22 Popstar792: Anyone experiwncing these problems? 03:29:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: hello neighbor will officially 03:29:28 Shuten413: brb 03:29:28 AcceledAcceled: no 03:29:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: release on i 03:29:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: *ipad 03:29:33 Popstar792: Also, we have no new coding on the chat to make anything crash. 03:29:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: and no 03:29:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is probaly a bug 03:29:44 Popstar792: I have deleted all unnecessary code. 03:29:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: maybe there is a bug 03:29:50 Popstar792: yeah 03:29:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:30:00 Sussettey1: Well, to be fair, I do have an iPhone 5S, so that could be the problem, but this is pretty inconvenient. 03:30:09 Popstar792: Sorry. 03:30:11 AcceledAcceled: :/ 03:30:18 Popstar792: I have an idea 03:30:22 Popstar792: Try using another browser. 03:30:32 Sussettey1: I don’t have another browser. 03:30:32 Popstar792: Also, does your device keep shutting off? 03:30:44 Sussettey1: It only happened once. 03:30:45 AcceledAcceled: For some reason i want to do a vent animation 03:30:53 Popstar792: Okay. 03:30:57 Popstar792: Oh cool! 03:30:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Julie being mean, in fact, she is very nice! :) 03:30:58 BrickleBot: I have not seen Julie being mean, in fact, she is very nice! :) 03:31:01 Popstar792: What is a vent animation? 03:31:07 Popstar792: Thank you Brick :P 03:31:07 Sussettey1: It’s venting 03:31:09 AcceledAcceled: I hope its a positive vent ;-; 03:31:13 Popstar792: What's venting? 03:31:13 Sussettey1: But in an animation. 03:31:24 AcceledAcceled: Eh, ill do a mix 03:31:27 Sussettey1: Venting is literally just ranting about life. 03:31:33 AcceledAcceled: Yep 03:31:36 Popstar792: Btw S1 I'm so sorry about earlier. I heard abiut what happened on the theorists channel. :( 03:31:42 Sussettey1: Yeah... 03:31:47 Popstar792: Sad. ;( 03:31:57 Popstar792: Matt looked like he was crying. 03:32:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen reactions in hours, and your welcome Julie :) 03:32:04 BrickleBot: I have not seen reactions in hours, and your welcome Julie :) 03:32:07 Sussettey1: Well, I mean, he was. 03:32:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: What happened to Matt? 03:32:12 Popstar792: Yeah. :( 03:32:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:32:20 Popstar792: One of the theorists died. 03:32:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh 03:32:23 AcceledAcceled: ._. 03:32:25 AcceledAcceled: 03:36:15 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:36:30 Sussettey1: Ronnie Edwards, the former animator and editor for the channel. 03:36:31 Popstar792: Guys, stop. 03:36:33 Popstar792: This is serious. 03:36:37 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.antiSpam = true; 03:36:40 Popstar792: Someone died. This isn't a joke. 03:36:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m not joking 03:36:57 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.spamn = 6 03:36:58 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has has been kicked by BrickleBot. 03:36:58 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has has been banned by BrickleBot. 03:36:59 AcceledAcceled: Its bad to joke around while someone DIED. 03:37:00 Popstar792: Seemed like you were 03:37:05 Popstar792: exactly 03:37:11 Popstar792: Omg 03:37:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Was that because I spelled theorist wrong? 03:37:27 AcceledAcceled: ? 03:37:32 Popstar792: I'll go unban him 03:37:48 AcceledAcceled: Omg you are right 03:38:14 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 03:38:23 Popstar792: O/ 03:38:24 -!- Popstar792 has has been kicked by BrickleBot. 03:38:24 -!- Popstar792 has has been banned by BrickleBot. 03:38:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOO 03:38:37 AcceledAcceled: Kicked from your own bot, eh 03:38:37 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !quit 03:43:49 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:43:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: i gtg guys 03:43:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye yall 03:43:58 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 03:43:58 BrickleBot: Pong! 03:44:14 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval console.log(bot.antiSpam) 03:44:21 Shuten413: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZW4Pqofrl9-3CM76DmSX0qZefE4JrJ8m/view?usp=sharing 03:44:28 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No more anti-spam (y) 03:44:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:44:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gtg 03:44:38 Popstar792: 3. Words such as "wtf", "shut up", "lmao", "lmfao", and "ffs" are allowed in group chat ONLY as long it is not intended to insult anyone. Keep that language in chat ONLY, or you will be banned from the chat. 4. Group chats are aimed towards older users. Viewer descretion is advised. PG-13 rated media can be shared in group chats as long as it is not pornographic, racist, or hateful. Keep PG-13 content restricted to group chat ONLY, or you will be banned from the chat. 03:44:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: bye 03:44:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: And Elks you said it 03:44:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: *Julie 03:44:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:44:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye giys 03:45:00 Popstar792: Thanks, Mario! 03:45:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: *guys 03:45:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: o/ 03:45:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Stay cool! 03:45:12 Popstar792: Is there a way we can ask the bot what commands it has? 03:45:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye Yall 03:45:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: ! 03:45:20 Popstar792: O/ 03:45:21 Popstar792: Gn 03:45:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Go :) 03:45:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: *gn 03:45:30 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: As of yet, there is no command. 03:45:34 AcceledAcceled: !cmds 03:45:36 Popstar792: K 03:45:40 AcceledAcceled: !commands 03:45:41 AcceledAcceled: Nope 03:46:18 Popstar792: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 03:46:18 BrickleBot: Popstar792: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 15 seconds ago. 03:47:42 Popstar792: !log 03:47:45 BrickleBot: Logging... 03:47:45 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 03:47:49 Popstar792: Thank you 03:50:40 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 03:53:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:54:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:54:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:55:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:56:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:57:09 Shuten413: gtg bye 03:57:13 Shuten413: goodnight 03:57:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:58:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:05:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:05:53 Popstar792: Where's Mario 04:05:58 AcceledAcceled: isk 04:06:10 AcceledAcceled: isk 04:06:12 AcceledAcceled: idk 04:12:44 Popstar792: !log 04:12:45 BrickleBot: Logging... 04:12:47 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 04:12:55 Popstar792: Thanks Brick. 04:13:30 Popstar792: Thie is amazing. Our first chat bot. :) 04:13:41 AcceledAcceled: WELCOME TO.... 04:13:44 Popstar792: Ya? 04:13:48 AcceledAcceled: TALK TO A BOT! 04:13:51 Popstar792: :P 04:13:52 AcceledAcceled: IM YOUR HOST 04:13:55 AcceledAcceled: ACCELED 04:14:07 Popstar792: Lol 04:14:10 Popstar792: !log 04:14:10 BrickleBot: Logging... 04:14:12 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 04:14:16 Popstar792: Thanks 04:14:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:15:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:17:15 Popstar792: Brb gonna set up pages. 04:17:20 AcceledAcceled: KK 04:37:04 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:44:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:46:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:50:34 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 04:55:00 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 05:08:59 Popstar792: !log 05:08:59 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:01 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:03 Popstar792: !log 05:09:03 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:05 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:08 Popstar792: !log 05:09:08 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:10 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:11 Popstar792: !log 05:09:11 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:13 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:14 Popstar792: !log 05:09:15 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:17 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:17 Popstar792: !log 05:09:17 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:20 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:20 Popstar792: !log 05:09:20 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:22 Popstar792: !log 05:09:23 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:23 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:25 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:26 Popstar792: !log 05:09:26 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:27 Popstar792: !log 05:09:28 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:28 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:29 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:30 Popstar792: !log 05:09:30 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:32 Popstar792: !log 05:09:32 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:33 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:33 Popstar792: !log 05:09:34 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:35 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:35 Popstar792: !lig 05:09:36 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:37 Popstar792: !log 05:09:37 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:39 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:40 Popstar792: !lig 05:09:42 Popstar792: !log 05:09:42 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:44 Popstar792: !log! 05:09:45 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:48 Popstar792: !log 05:09:48 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:50 Popstar792: !log 05:09:50 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:50 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:52 Popstar792: !log 05:09:52 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:09:52 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:09:54 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:10:15 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:10:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:10:22 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:10:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:10:30 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:10:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:10:35 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:10:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:10:39 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:10:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:11:06 Popstar792: Okay. Gn Brick! O/ 05:15:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:18:42 -!- Mendes2 has joined. 05:22:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:22:42 -!- Mendes2 has quit. 05:35:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:36:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:37:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:38:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:40:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:42:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:52:41 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:52:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:53:49 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:54:03 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Hello? 05:54:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:56:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:57:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:57:33 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:58:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:59:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:00:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:01:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:02:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:04:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:05:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:06:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:07:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:08:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:08:25 -!- Popstar792 has has been kicked by Popstar792. 06:35:56 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:50:40 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 06:50:45 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 06:50:46 BrickleBot: Pong! 06:50:50 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 08:44:38 -!- BrickleBot has joined. Category:Chat Logs